


hank and corner have a sexy time

by dunkien



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Vore, god what the fuck is this, inhalation of human beings, when i say hank vored corner its like he inhaled him like kirby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkien/pseuds/dunkien
Summary: i'm sorry.





	hank and corner have a sexy time

hUNK was feeling fucking GAY to be honets he got a fucking. you know. case of the gAY thats just how it is sometimes. he was just chilling in his desk at the police. when he heard a voice behind him

-hi im connor im the Homo sent by cyberlife -a fucking twink said somewhere, he laid his eyes on a fucking SEXY android man thing

-hi i fucking hate androids rn in this part of the game but im so FACTKIN horny im up for anything to be honest - lietenant said in a really cool sexy voice

they both got into a large bed in the middle of the police station, where it was really comfy also super sexy hank got his peepee out instantly and it was HOT RED case of the blue balls bitch. ( corner is a fucking android so i dont know ), corner had his plastic beach penis already erect like a pole, it had a really weird unrealistic size but hunt was really turned on by it anyway. then they HAD. the Sex.

-wow liotenante you are so fucking old and sexy the fact that you're old somehow makes me horny you know

-YES connor you're an adroid

then corner said something Unexpetctedf to hunkus

-me come puta- said conner in a sexy brazilian voice

-wtf i dont speak soccer

-Vore Me Lieutenant

then hank opened his BIG humongous kirby mouth so that corner could be inside his belly in a really warm and comfortable end. and after all, it was asexual vore that saved us.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what that brazilian thing was  
> edit: why did fucking 220 people read this shit  
> edit: what the actual fuck this has almost 1000 hits what is my life. also every time i read the comments i actually bust a nut thanks gamer girls


End file.
